Résumé
by Admiral Lazarev
Summary: Brooklyn is looking for a new job in her young life. She finds a job at a children's restaurant as the night guard. What will she encounter in the darkest of nights?


"Okay... just take a deep breath." Brooklyn said to herself as she stood outside her new workplace. Brooklyn was a young, African-American woman looking for a new job in town. Her face was rounded with chubby cheeks. She had tanned, black skin with a fair complexion, just a hint of pink. She had small, round blue eyes that were compassionate. She had a small mouth with rosebud lips decorated in a light shade of pink lipstick. Brooklyn had black, wavy hair that was soft like silk. Her hair was simply let down at the moment. She had a small body as she was short, 5'2", but her body was quite ample. Her body was smooth throughout her torso. Her chest was of decent size and her body widened at her hips. Her thighs were somewhat thicker and her legs narrowed down towards her feet. She was dressed in black pants, a white button-up shirt with a black tie, and black high heels.

Brooklyn took a deep breath as she looked at the building. It was a decently sized building, decorated with many colors. It was blue on the outside, and decorated with a snow white stripe that ran all the way around the building. The sign on the roof featured four cartoon figures: a bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Brooklyn read. She took another deep breath and walked to the door of the restaurant. She grabbed the metallic handle and pulled it open. She walked inside and it was dead silent inside. It was only around eleven at night but surely someone would be here. Brooklyn walked further inside and called out.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the building. She looked around, observing the inside of the restaurant. It was dark, as only a few lights were on. She could make out a red curtain in the distance, that was drawn across a stage. Several tables were set up in front of the stage, decorated with party hats and red and white table cloth. The walls were painted orange, blue, and white. White and black tiles, a few cracked, lined the floor. Brooklyn soon heard foot steps echoing in the building. The foot steps got closer and louder before she saw a man just a few feet in front of her. He was tall, 6'0", and was decent looking in Brooklyn's opinion. He was white, with short black hair and had soft brown eyes. His skin looked rough and yet smooth, a mixture of the two. He had a short, black beard that looked good on him and he had a chiseled jaw line. He was somewhat muscular, but not too much.

"You must be Ms. Gillen?" He asked.

"Yes, but please, just call me Brooklyn." She replied with a soft smile and he nodded, smiling back.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. She shook his hand with a firm grip.

"Pleasure to meet you too..." She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Oh, right. My name's Bryan and this is my restaurant." He said.

"Nice restaurant." She replied and he smiled.

"Come along, I have to show you around here." He said. He pivoted on his heels and began to descend into the darkness. Brooklyn soon followed after him. She could barely see her way in front of her before there was a plethora of light. She looked over and saw Bryan standing near some light switches. He gestured her to follow after him and so she did. He stopped near the current that was drawn across the stage.

"This is the stage where our three main animatronics perform. Toy Freya, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. You will get to meet them later." Bryan explained.

"Meet them?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"They're programmed to respond and socialize like humans do. It's actually amazing, it feels like a real human when you talk to them." He answered.

"Oh. Cool." She said, smiling. Brooklyn wasn't too sure as to how she felt about talking to a robot like it was a human but she buried the thought.

"Over there is the kitchen but you shouldn't ever have to go in there." He explained. He began to walk across the room to another spot.

"This is the Prize Corner, where the Marionette is. We just call her Mari though." He said. The prize corner had a small counter with a glass display of toys. There was a box, larger than a kid's toy box, sitting adjacent from the counter.

"So I see." She replied. He once again walked to the opposite side of the room but this time it was a room branching off of the main room.

"This is Kid's Cove. The animatronic here is Vixen, or Toy Foxy, but we call her Mangle because of her state." Bryan said. Brooklyn saw a tangled mess of wires and animatronic parts. There was white fur with a bit of pink fur and nail polish. She wasn't too sure what to say. Simply, she stayed silent and followed Bryan out of the room. He lead her down a hallway that had black walls with a white stripe, and checker board floor tiles. On each side of the hallway were two doorways.

"These rooms are just party rooms, unimportant to your job." He explained as he continued to walk down the hallway. Kids' drawings decorated the walls as they neared a doorway. They entered the room which was the security office. There was a desk in the center and two vents on the sides of the room. The room was painted a light blue and there was a leather computer chair behind the desk.

"This is the office you'll be working in. There's a tablet here for you to monitor the restaurant. The animatronics are allowed to room around at night but they shouldn't bother you. All you need to do is make sure the restaurant stays safe." He explained. Brooklyn was a bit nervous for her job. Well, "a bit" was just sugar-coating it.

"I think I can handle that..." She said.

"Alright. Well, it's about time for your shift to start. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck, Brooklyn." He said as he walked away. She waved goodbye as he walked down the hallway. She sat down in the chair and grabbed the tablet.

"So the first night begins." She said to herself.


End file.
